Another Break
by dragooonthegreat
Summary: Monica has an accident after an argument with Chandler.  a rubbish summary btu please read.. now with slight r&r
1. everything went black

A/N I've had this idea for a while and I know where I am going with this so please R&R xx and don't worry no character deaths

Chandler stared at the screen in front of him. It was late, well past his normal leaving time but he had to finish this page. He had a nagging feeling that he was supposed to be somewhere tonight but pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Suddenly his mobile rang, pulling him out of his daze.

"Chandler Bing."

"And where are you?" Monica screamed through the phone.

"In my office. Why..?" He asked then suddenly realised what that nagging feeling had been. His and Monica's anniversary dinner!

"It's our anniversary! I can't believe you forgot!"

"I didn't forget, I just... my boss told me that I have to finish these numbers!" He said trying to save himself.

"Even if that is true then why didn't you call? Why haven't you tried to finish them quickly?"

"I'm so sorry Monica! I will make it up to you tomorrow, I promise."

"That's what you say everyday Chandler and you never do! I think... we need a break. It can be if a Ross and Rachel break if you make it one." Monica almost whispered, holding back tears.

"A BREAK? We all know that a break means a break-up Monica. So fine if that's what you want then consider us broken up!" He cried down the phone then cut her off.

"Wait, Chandler... no I, I love you." Monica said barley above a whisper while tears rolled quickly and freely down her face. She didn't want to lose chandler. She couldn't lose Chandler.

She ran down the stairs of the building and out into her car, she speeded down the road to Chandlers work, only half her thoughts on the road. She took a quick right and didn't even see the lorry that was speeding towards her until it hit her.

Monica felt excruciating pain in every inch of her body and could hear panicked screams and shouts, and then everything went black...

A/N I know its short but I promise the other chapters will be longer xx tell me if u liked it or not. Thanks x


	2. Who are you?

A/N thanks for the reviews! Sorry if this isn't medically correct btu i will try my best. x

"Hello, is this Mr Ross Geller?" Dr. Nally asked down the phone.

"Yes, it is. Who is this?" Ross said suspiciously.

"Your sister, Monica Geller has been involved in a car accident. I think it is best if you and any of Monica's loved ones come down to the hospital right away."

Ross dropped the phone. Monica. Car accident. Hospital. It was too hard to process. A million thoughts passed through his mind. Paraslysed. Brain damage. Death. He picked the phone off the floor and said barley above a whisper.

"Thankyou Dr we will be there as soon as possible!" and hung up the phone. He walked into his living room where he saw three of his best friends.

"Hi, who was on the phone?" Rachel asked but when she turned around and saw Ross' pale face she ran to him.

"Honey, what's wrong? What happened? Who was on the phone?" Rachel asked. Joey and Phoebe had turned around to face Ross aswell.

"It was the hospital. Mon...Monica, she was, was in a, in a car accident. They want us down at the hospital." Ross replied voice hollow and grief stricken.

Ross had hardly finished speaking when Rachel had grabbed her things and was out the door almost in tears. Ross, Phoebe and Joey weren't far behind. Rachel pulled out her mobile and called Chandler. He picked up after a few rings.

"Chandler Bing."

"Chandler, Monica is..." Rachel began but was cut off by Chandler.

"Whatever. I don't care. I'm sure she can deal with it on your own. Now if you'll exuse me I have to..." this time it was Rachel who cut him off.

"YOU DONT CARE?" she screamed down the phone. "She is in hospital maybe dying and you don't care! How do you even know?"

"She's in hospital? I didn't know. Ill be there right away!" With that he hung up the phone.

They all ran into the hospital and up to the reception desk.

"May I help you?" asked the nurse with a smile.

" Yes, em my sister, Monica Geller was in a car accident. Can we see her?" When Ross metioned Monica the nurses face changed to a very sad sympathetic one.

"She is in room 47. If you wait outside it I will get her doctor and asked if you can see her." Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe walked off to find Monica's room. When they found it, they knew they shouldn't go in but were so tempted to. They peered in through the window and could see her pale, almost lifeless body lying motionless on the hospital bed. After a long akward silence Rachel opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Hello, Ross Geller?" man in a white coat asked.

"Yes. Can I see my sister?" Ross asked rather impatiently.

"Yes, but I must worn you that she has not woken up in the time that she has been here so we do nto know what state she is in. Also she has many cuts and is extreamly pale. If you want any information about how she is doing just go to the reception desk and asked for me, Dr Nally." With that he opened the door and left. They all walked in slowly and gasped as they saw her.

She looked worse in real then she did through a window. Her normally radiant smile was replaced with a expression that could only be described as agony, her skin was abnormally pale and scars covered her face. She looked like a corpse and you would think she was dead if it wasn't for her chest slowly rising then falling.

"Monica...?" Rachel asked cautiously as she stepped towards her best friend. She felt a tear roll down her cheek when there was no reply.

"She doesn't look like her. You know Monica would kill us if she knew we saw her like this." Just as Chandler said this Monica stirred.

"Oh I think she is waking up!" Phoebe cried.

Monica's eyes shot open and she looked round the room before she even had a chance to talk Rachel hugged her.

"OW! Aaah that really hurt!" Monica said.

"Oh gosh, sorry honey. I'm so sorry! How do you feel?" Rachel asked.

"Apart from feeling extream pain in every inch of my body, I'm good." Monica answered. "Em, where am I?"

"In a hospital sweetie. You were in an accident, Monica." Chandler said as he wrapped him arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

Monica inched away from Chandler.

"Who are you?" Monica asked.

Everyone was silent. Ross ran out the room to get a doctor, Rachel began to sob and the others just stood there in shock.

A/N sorry it still isn't very long btu I promise it will get longer, I just really wanted to end this chapter here and didn't want to drag ti on but I hope you liked it. Remember R&R or I wont continue! Thanks xx


	3. Answering The Unanswered

A/N thanks again for the reviews! It is good to know you are all liking my stories, it makes me want to continue as quick as I can. I know that full amnesia rarely ever happens outside Hollywood but i don't care and same as last time, sorry if its not medically correct! enjoy!

P.S sorry if there is any Scottish slang, if there is any that you don't understand just pm me.

"Okay hunny, do you know your name?" Joey chocked out.

Monica thought for a while and then with a sad expression replied "No."

Just then Ross and Dr Nally walked in.

"Okay, so can you tell me anything you know about yourself? By the way I am your Dr, Dr Nally but you can call me Jordan." He said with a smile.

"I know that I live in New York, I know I am rufly 30, I know that I am in a hospital, I know I have a brother though I cant remember his name and yeah that's all." Monica answered.

"Okay well, your name is Monica and these are your friends, if they want to tell you their names?" Dr Nally said to everyone.

"Monica, Im Rachel."

"Joey."

"I'm Phoebe!"

"Chandler's the name."

"I'm Ross, your brother by the way."

"Erm... okay, hi! What is going on?"

"Well, if you excuse us, I would like to talk to your friends outside for a moment." Dr Nally said purpously ignoring Monica and motioning everyone outside.

"Oh, eh okay then..." Monica said as the door was closed and she was, once again, alone.

(Out in the hall of the hospital, Ross, Rachel, Joey, Phoebe, Chandler and Dr Nally are there.)

"After seeing that I can assume that Monica has a very rare case of amnesia in which she can remember very little to nothing about herself but it might come back eventually." Dr Nally told them all.

"Might? As in she might never remember?" Ross asked.

"It is highly unlikely that it will never come back but if it doesn't she will have to be told all the important details and just focus on the future. This will obviously come as a shock to you btu remember this will be a lot worse on Monica so do not pile information on her. Give her simple important information like where she lives, where she works, hobbies, stuff like that but nothing big! She should remember them by herself."

"What about relationships?" Chandler asked Dr Nally.

"Is she involved with anyone right now?"

"Yes, me." Chandler replied.

"Well, introduce yourself as just a friend to begin with. We can go in now and you can explain it to her. Or I can if you wish?" Dr Nally offered.

"No, we will tell her." Joey answered.

They all walked back into Monica's room looking glum.

"Hi, so can you answer my question now? What's wrong with me?" Monica asked before they were even through the door.

"Well, you were in a car crash. You have amnesia, probably, we still need to double check." Rachel spoke nervously.

"We know that this has got to come as shock but we are here to help you remember and just y'know just be here." Joey said to Monica, meaning every word.

A very teary eyed Monica replied after an akward silence.

"No, your lying. I cant just forget my life... I just, this is a dream. I'm just gonna wake up in a few hours with a high temperature and everything will be normal!"

"I'm sorry, sweety, but this isn't a dream. Believe me, I wish it was! Earlier you said you were hurting. If it hurt then it couldn't be a dream." Phoebe noticed Monica begin to quietly weep. " I'm sorry but don't worry we will get you through this! I promise."

Monica began to openly weep.

"Dont worry sweety, you just get your sleep. We will be back soon." Ross told Monica quietly and they all left the ward.

Monica stared at the door. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it, but she had to.

Other then the amnesia, Monica had minor ingeries. A broken leg and ankle, she dislocated her shoulder and fractured her wrist. Since there was no real reason for Monica to stay in the hospital other then observation, she was allowed to go home in 3 days, the only problem was, she didn't know it as home.

"Well, here we are, home sweet home." Rachel said cheerily as she and Monica walked into Monica and Chandlers apartment. They had decided that since they weren't going to tell Monica about her and Chandler, Rachel should move back in for a while.

"Remember anything?" Phoebe asked eagerly.

"Nope, nothing. I do recognise it vaguely but that's it." Monica replied sadly.

"Well, thats still good!" Rachel exclaimed happily.

Monica spotted photo albums on the shelf and had a nagging feeling to look through them.

"Wanna look through the albums?" Rachel had noticed Monica staring at them. "It might help you remember." Monica was growing sick of people asking her if she remembered when they knew that she didn't but she knew they just cared about her.

"Yeah, ill try to remember." Monica replied plastering a smile on her face. She watched Rachel walk over to the albums and bring a few over. She picked up the large, white one a passed it to Monica with a large smile making it clear there was something in it which she really wanted Monica to remember. Monica opened it and on the front page it said 'London 1998'.

"Why did we go all the way to London for a holiday?" Monica asked confused.

Rachel laughed. "Well, Ross was getting married to..."

"Ross is married?" Monica exclaimed.

"No, Ross is divorced." Rachel thought for a moment. "He's divorced a few times but lets not get into that. Anyway he was getting married to this girl Emily, who was English so we all... well you, Ross, Joey and Chandler went to London."

"Why didn't you a Phoebe go?"

"Well, me and Ross used to date so it would be akward btu ofcourse I didn't tell him that. I told him that I was going to stay with Phoebe who was pregnant."

"Phoebe has children?"

"No, she was pregnant with her brothers triplets." It sounded so normal to Rachel now.

"What!"

"Long story but its nto a gross as it sounds! Anyway, I realised that I was still in love with Ross so I went to London to stop the wedding but when I got there I couldn't do it so I just sat to watch btu them Ross said my name."

Monica laughed. "He said your name? How did he do that? The groom has an easy job. Arrive on time and say the right name! That's all!"

Rachel laughed as well, this was just a small glimpse of the old Monica.

Once they had finished laughing Rachel continued...

"So, as you can imagine Emily was not happy and wanted Ross to never see me again but he couldn't do it cos we are like BLP's (best lad/lassie pal) so they got a divorce."

"Awesome." Monica said a bit confused by what she had just been told. She turned the page and there was a picture of Monica and Chandler at the rehersal dinner.

"I remember doing something with him that night!" Monica shouted, a huge grin on her face. "I don't know what but I remember being drunk and in his hotel room!"Monica saw Rachel have a half relived, half worried look and asked. "Whats wrong? What happened that night?"

...

A/N: Will Monica find out..? If u don't review u shall never know! Teehee im eviiil xxx


	4. Friends Talk

A/N okay I am a bit stuck on how to write this, any tips or ideas then please pm, I want to make my stories as good as possible! And as always thanks for the reviews, sorry if it's not medically correct and sorry for Scottish slang. And I keep forgetting to say this but sadly I do not own any of the characters (though I wish I did)

Rachel didn't know what to say. She wanted Monica to know, but the doctor, he said not to tell her. Could she lie to her best friend? She had to...

"That's Chandler, remember?"

"Yeah, I know but what did I do with him that night?" Monica asked.

"You slept with him, well not in that sense. You were lonely and upset so you slept in the same bed, fully clothed, nothing more then hugs and general chat." Rachel replied casually.

Monica could see it in her eyes. She didn't know how but she knew that Rachel was lying, knew that she was hiding something but she knew it was probably for the best... she would bring it up another time.

"Okay, so I am guessing we are close then?"

"Very, sometimes it's like you are closer to him then me. I know that not true though cos I am your sister pretty much. We've known each other forever. You're my best friend and I think and hope that I'm yours." Rachel stated truthfully.

"I don't really know but I know I would be lucky to have you as my best friend and I hope your mine too." Monica said genuinely.

She turned the page and saw a picture of Ross and a woman in a white dress, whom she guessed was Emily but to save herself from another confusing conversation she turned the page.

After a long night of being explaining to Monica about her life, Rachel went to her room at 10pm, leaving Monica alone in the living room just thinking about everything she had forgotten. At some point during the night she cried herself to sleep just thinking about never getting her memories back, her friends back, her talents back...her life back.

(Meanwhile at Joey (and temporarily Chandlers) apartment Joey, Chandler, Phoebe and Ross are talking.)

Chandler was pacing across the room, it has been silent for a while and everyone was watching him.

"I can't believe this! What if she never remembers? What if she remembers and then realises that I was a mistake and leaves me? What if..." Phoebe cut him off.

"What if she doesn't remember and you get to fall in love with her all over again? What if she remembers and then realises how precious you are and loves you even more? What if this could actually turn out for the better?"

"Phoebe this is me. Bad things happen to me! Some way or another Monica is never going to look at me as more than a friend ever again!" Chandler complained.

Joey, although not the smartest in the group, defiantly had the biggest heart and whenever he saw one of his friends upset or distressed he came out with some pretty smart stuff.

"Chandler, Monica loves you, even if she can't remember it, she loves you. That's it. Look you are like Romeo and Juliet, feeling like you can't tell anyone because they might not approve," cough" which we did!"Cough "and then something bad happens..."

"Oh yay, we die!"

"No, this is your bad something, but instead of the story ending there you will have a kinda 'coronation street' dramatic time and then get your happy ever after together." Joey finished proud of his speech.

"'Coronation Street? What is that?" Ross asked confused and a bit shocked at Joey's well said words.

"Its erm... a British soap opera... I, kind of love soaps now." Joey admitted.

He got strange looks from Ross and Phoebe where as Chandler just burst out laughing.

"Anyway..." Ross went back to the problem at hand. "Don't worry; the Doctors have said that is I very rare for a person's memories to never come back!"

"It is very rare to lose your memories in the first place, c'mon knowing our luck, she'll die soon." Chandler said sarcastically.

"Your aura is so negative!" Phoebe told Chandler. "Let's just stay positive!" she said smiling.

"Yeh, this is Monica and you this is... oh I know this is Mondler! Nothing can break you guys apart!" Joey encouraged.

"If she doesn't remember what you were soon tell her, but remember to ease her in. Don't just scare her!" Ross warned Chandler.

"You know what? You're right. I won't lose her. She will love me again soon." With that Chandler ran out the room. "I'm going to sleep." He yelled through to the others who all had worried looks and although they were acting optimistic for Chandler's sake, they were terrified about what may lie ahead for 'Mondler!

A/N okay I know its short and not that much important stuff happens but please keep reading cos I promise I will try to make them better. Btw if you have any ideas or tips or just a comment on my writing then please review. It means a lot to me (don't mind criticism just don't be too mean.) xx


	5. dreams or memories?

_A/N enjoy:) _

"_Well I've never done that with you before." _

"_Nope, nope." _

"_So.. how are you? You okay?" _

"_Yep, yeah... You?"_

"_Oh, yes, yes. Uh-uh. You?... We did you." _

"_Well, I better be going."_

"_Oh, yes absolutely." _

"_Could you not look?"_

"_I don't want to look..."_

Monica sat up quickly, sweating and breathing heavily. Rachel, Joey and Chandler are surrounding her all with concerned faces.

"Monica, you okay? What did you dream?" Joey asked with caution, knowing that dreams are sometimes memories.

"It was, me and Chandler... in a hotel. We had just had...you know. I know its not real but it was just so vivid. I knew how I was feeling about it, how drunk I was..."

Chandlers eyes widened. She was starting to remember. He felt the corners of his lips tugging to come up but he kept a concerned look, for Monica, she couldn't know yet.

"It's okay sweetie. Your brain is probably just taking little things you remember and putting tem together. We are going to go down to the coffee house. Do you want to come get some coffee?" Rachel smiled at her friend.

"Sure, wait do I like coffee?"

Joey smirked. "Well, you drink it often enough."

Monica laughed. "Okay lets go then."

They walked down to Central Perk and when Monica walked through the front door, about a million pieces of different memories ran through her mind.

"Monica, I was thinking service had been slow around here." A middle aged man with blonde hair came up to her smiling.

Monica laughed nervously as Chandler whispered an explanation to the man.

"Oh, erm. Hi, I'm Gunther."

"I'll try to remember that, Gunther. Could I get a coffee please... Gunther?" Monica said with a genuine Monica smile.

"On the house of course." With that the man walked away.

Everyone walked over to the orange couch that was so familiar to Monica yet she couldn't remember it. It didn't make sense, she just wanted to remember her life... or at least be told about it. Rachel, Joey and Chandler exchanged small talk while Monica sat back silently, she hardly knew these people, how could she take part in conversation? The whole day went by in a blur. She drank some coffee (which tasted amazing) at the Central Perk, then had a check up at the hospital, which went well, had some more coffee at the Central Perk then went to bed.

Monica lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. Here she was again, an

other day passed and still no recollection of her lif before yesterday. Well she had had small memories flash in her mind but nothing worth mentioning, some she was pretty sure were just dreams. She tried to remember but it was no use, she couldn't even remember the name of the waiter in that coffee place. Guntey? She knew her memories would come back at some point but she just felt so empty with out them. Soon enough she drifted off into sleep...

"_Let us begin. Dearly belouved..."_

"_Hey! That's my line. Yeah, I can take it from here. Dearly beloved, I am sorry I'm a little late. You may be confused by this nwo but you wont be memorial day weekend lets get started before the groom takes of again. Huh? We are gathered here today to join this man, and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony. I have known Monica and Chandler for a long time and I cannot imagine two people more perfect for each other. And now, as I have left my notes in my dressing room we shall proceed to the vows. Monica?"_

"_Chandler, my whole life I have wondered if I would ever find my prince, my soul mate but three years ago at another wedding I turned to a friend for comfort and instead found everything i had been looking for in my intire life. And now.. here we are with our future before us and I only want to spend it with you. Unless you don't want to... you go." _

"_Chandler?" _

"_I thought this would be the hardest thing I would ever have to do but when I saw you wlaking down that isle I realised how simple it was. I love you. Any surprises that come our way, thats okay because I will always love were the person I was meant to spend the rest fo my life with." _

"_So, uh, I guess by the powers invested in my by the state of New York, and the internet guys I now pronounce you man and wife. Oh, wait, do you take eachoher?" _

"_I do."_

"_I..."_

Monica woke abruptly. She was breathing heavily and was scared. Questions flew through her mind. Why was she dreaming this? Weren't her dreams soposed to be her memories? What did this mean? What was Chandler to her?

She tried to convince herself it was just a dream but it seemed too real, too... familiar. She shook the thought from her mind and told herself she would deal with it later.

Monica put on her dressing gown and walked out the door, as she looked up into the living room , Chandler walked in the door with his genuine 'Chandler' smile.

_I love you so, much Monica. _

"Monica are you okay?" Chandler asked with kind, loving eyes.

"Fine, just..tired." She replied as she walked into the kitchen to make herself breakfast and Chandler rushed past her, telling her he would maje some for her.

Monica sighed... there was something more about Chandler. They weren't just friends...that she knew.

A/N sorry about the long wait i had major writers block and wasn't sure if I should continue or not but I did so review please. The more reviews the quicker I will update! Thanks.


	6. No more questions

A/N thanks for the reviews, it's great to hear you are enjoying my writing! Again I apologize for the leanth of time it has taken for me to update, with the holidays and stuff; I have been busy doing others things. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and remember to review...

"Thanks Chandler." Monica said sweetly as he passed her an egg and a cup of tea.

"Okay, I go to go to work, goodbye children!" Chandler said as he finished his coffee and put on his jacket.

"I have to go too... see you later." Rachel shouted as she grabbed a slice of toast and ran out the door.

Monica had been thinking that she needed to talk to Chandler about her dreams, her dreams which may be her 'memories'. Now that they ere alone it seemed like the perfect moment to talk.

"Hey, Chandler, before you leave... we really need to talk."

"Okay, I can be late for work." He said with a cheeky grin, sitting down next Monica. "What you wanna talk about?"

Monica spoke nervously. "Us. Well, y'know how my dreams can sometimes reflect my memories?" Chandler nodded.

"Well, I've had a few dreams which had a kind of recurring theme."

"What is it?" Chandler asked curiously.

"Us. You and me. Me and you. Us in a hotel, in bed together, us getting married, I don't know why but I just seem to think that we are more than just friends. That there is something you're not telling me? I know that if you are, missing some information out, then it would only be for my good but I can handle it. Just tell me, Chandler, please, what are we to each other?"

Chandler shifted in his chair awkwardly. "Friends." He said missing out several details...again.

"We were more than that. I can tell. Just tell me. Please, I'm losing myself Chandler and I'm so scared, just please tell." She begged her eyes glossy and her voice quiet and filled with pain.

Chandler wanted nothing more in that moment then to hold her and kiss her and tell her he loved her, he hadn't wanted to do that since their argument, he still held a grudge on Monica for that night, but now looking at her sad, vulnerable face, he could only feel love for her.

"Yes, we were more than friends. We were defiantly in love, we live here." He motioned round the purple apartment they were sitting in. "We're married, Mon. But don't worry, don't even think about it. We remain friends until you remember." _Even if that means forever _he thought but decided not to say.

"Chandler... I don't know what to say. I'm, I'm so sorry. I wish I could just remember..." then her eyes lit up. "Tell me everything." She said.

"First, do not be sorry, what have you to be sorry for?" Monica opened her mouth to answer his but Chandler stopped her. "Nothing, you have done nothing wrong, so you have nothing to be sorry for and about us..." He laughed. "Well, there's a lot to know. We were friends, best friends for more years then I can remember and one night we got drunk and got together. No one knew about us and when they found out they were...shocked. When Ross saw..." Chandler stopped talking when he saw the blank, overwhelmed look on Monica's face.

"_I do." ... "I love you."... "A year ago today I was just your annoying friend Chandler"... "It's not a big deal, it's just two people going out to dinner and not having sex"... "I'm sorry you had to find out this way but I love him too."..."Fine, if that's what you want then consider us broken up!" ... "Wait, Chandler, I love you..."... "Amnesia"... "We were more than friends..." _

_Her life passed before her eyes and it overwhelmed her. Her life made sense again, but it came at a price. She felt her heart break in two._

"_Monica? Are you okay?" _

"_I have no more questions. You're lying. We're not together anymore. You broke up with me!" Monica said her voice hollow of emotions._

_Chandler felt his heart drop to his stomach. "What? How do you know that?"_

"_I remember Chandler; I remember everything up to you saying, 'consider us broken up!'. I've got to go Chandler." Monica told Chandler as she stood, tears threatening to fall. _

"_Monica wait, I didn't mean that. I was just..." Chandler started but was interrupted by Monica._

"_Stop, Chandler. I'm not that lost person that doesn't know who they are anymore. I remember. I remember what you said, how you sounded when you said it. You were serious and don't tell me you weren't!" She shouted, tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_Okay, I was serious but I love you, and I'm sorry and I love you so much." _

"_Goodbye Chandler." Monica said walking out of the apartment._

"_Wait..." Chandler said as he watched Monica walk out the door. He knew that she would need her space; going after her would just be a bad idea..._

_A/N sorry for another short chapter. I like keeping them short;) hope you enjoyed this and my story is keeping you interested. If not, review and tell me what you would like to see my stories to make them better, and if it is keeping you interested and you like my story review this and tell me. Thanks and remember review so I can know if you want me to continue or not!;) _


	7. consequences

A/N thanks for the reviews, it really makes my day! MonicaPotter1998 to reply to ur review no, it wasn't supposed to be in italics, sorry about that! Sorry if it is taking me longer then it should to write my chapters but I am writing other stories as well. Anyways... enjoy.

Monica sat in the rain on a cold, wet park bench, staring up at the moon and the stars. She was crying, you could tell that a mile away from her red puffy eyes and tear stained face. She felt her life couldn't be worse, in the instant she got her life back, it fell to pieces. Everyone had been lying to her, and then when Chandler finally told her that they were married, he just missed out the part that they had broken up. She was so glad that she got her memories back but it was causing her pain like no other. If she hadn't remembered then she would be at home, warm and probably in the arms of Chandler being told stories of her life. She knew she had to go home and deal with this, get a divorce, separate or work things out. Whatever it was that she would do, she had to work this out and damn the consequences...

Chandler stared at himself in the mirror, his face was wet and cold water was dripping of him onto the floor. A shower always used to clear his head, it was the only time he was ever alone, the only time he could think, but today, he didn't want to be alone, he didn't need to think. He wanted to be with Monica. He had made a mistake, he was annoyed at Monica. He just thought he would fix things later but then she was in the accident and he just figured she would forget their fight, but she didn't and now she was, lonely and heartbroken and annoyed sitting somewhere out in New York City. He had made a mess of things and he knew it! He needed to fix his life and he needed to find Monica... preferably before Ross found out about all of this. He certainly didn't want to face those consequences...

(A/N remember Rachel, Ross, Phoebe and Joey don't know that Monica has her memory back yet!)

Rachel lay in her bed thinking. She was feeling so bad for Monica and Chandler. Monica seemed so lost all the time and Rachel often forgot why. She just wanted her friend back, she just wanted her friend to be happy and so far, it wasn't looking good. She had walked into Monica's apartment and heard her weeping quietly on many occasions since the accident. Everyone wished that Monica would get her memory back but Rachel just wasn't sure. Would things still be the same? Would Monica and Chandler still be together? What if she realised that she didn't need them and she would move away? Millions of questions like these whirled round Rachel's mind. She wanted Monica to remember but she didn't want the consequences that may come with it...

Ross stared out his window and into his sister's apartment. He still couldn't wrap his mind round the fact that his baby sister had lost her memory. Lost it and maybe she would never find it... sure it was highly unlikely that it would be lost forever but it is highly unlikely to have full blown amnesia as well. He was so worried about Monica any time she left the house now and he hated feeling so over protective of her. Yes, he had always been protective but they had developed a good friendly bond and he was scared that his over protective behaviour may ruin their relationship and knew he wouldn't be able to handle that. He loved her so much and he was worried about what this would do to Monica and Chandler's relationship, if they broke up, Monica wouldn't be able to handle it and she would be heartbroken. Everything seemed to have some kind of bad consequence...

Joey didn't know what to think. Chandler was depressed, Monica was lost, Rachel was sad for her friend and so was Phoebe and Ross was just worried constantly but Joey, Joey didn't know what to think. He cared about Monica and cared about her relationship with Chandler and her friendship with himself, Rachel, Phoebe and Ross but he wasn't worried. He knew their bond was too tight to break. He trusted Monica, even if Monica couldn't remember the bond that they all shared, she would, he knew she would remember, eventually. Everyone had been showering Monica with information about her life, but he thought it would be better for her to come to them. To ask and to be told, to remember by herself. In her own time. He didn't want to push her, he didn't know what the consequences would be if he did...

Phoebe sat on her couch, just... thinking. She and all of her friends (especially Monica and Chandler) had gone through a lot recently. The fear of Monica being in a crash, the sadness of the loss of her memory, the difficulty of explaining her life to Monica. It was a lot to take and she just hoped it would be over soon. Her physic had told her that everything would turn out okay and that everyone would be happy so she had no doubt but she just wished that everything was okay, that everyone was happy, now. Monica didn't deserve this, that she knew for sure. Monica had always been so sweet and caring; Phoebe hadn't known her to be mean to anyone in the time she had known her. What could Monica have possibly done to have been involved in this? What had she done for these to be the consequences...?

A/N sorry for the delay, I hope you liked it and the next chapter will get more actual story in it and I was will try to make it quite long but I can't promise anything. Thanks and remember... review;)


	8. Look Out While You Gossip

A/N thanks for reviewing! Hope you are not getting bored of my story; it won't have too many more chapter s though! Thanks again for the reviews and remember to the review please!;)

Disclaimer: just realised I haven't done this for any of the others chapters so this counts for all previous chapters and chapters to come.

Now on with the story...

Phoebe ran through Central Park in the pouring rain. It just had o rain when her taxi broke down didn't it? She was wet and cold and mud had splattered all up her legs and on her shoes, she just wanted to go home but then she saw a familiar figure sitting on a bench by themselves, with their face in their hands. Phoebe ran towards her.

"Monica?" Phoebe shouted across the park to the figure on the bench. "Monica what are you doing here?"

"I came to think. What are **you** doing here?" Monica replied, her voice void of any emotion.

"My car broke down and I'm running home because it's cold and wet and I don't want to catch pneumonia or hypothermia! Come on, your coming with me." Phoebe shouted to be heard over the wind that was beginning to hurl down the streets of New York as she grabbed Monica's hand and tried to pull her up off the bench.

"No, I'm not going home!" Monica persisted.

Phoebe looked at her friend and could see the familiar look of sadness and confusion in her eyes. Phoebe sat on the bench next to Monica, determined to find out why her friend was sitting in the pouring rain, crying and 'thinking'.

"What's up? And don't say nothing because I can tell. Your aura is all over the place!"

Monica laughed nervously. '_She's my best friend. I can tell her!' _ Monica thought to herself.

"I remember... everything." Monica said slowly and with a certain uncertainty in her voice.

"Really?" Phoebe screamed while standing up and doing a little happy dancing. "Wait, if you remember then why are you so sad? What are you thinking about, Mon?" Phoebe asked, stopping her dance and sitting back down next to her friend.

"Just stuff." Monica argued with herself about whether or not to tell Phoebe that she and Chandler had broken up... "When I remembered, it all just came back at me at once and it was kind of... over whelming. I just needed to be alone for a while so that I can properly remember everything and kind of get used to myself again." Monica lied. "But I'm done thinking now and I'm freeeezing! What'd you say we grab a coffee at Central Perk?"

"Yeah let's go." Phoebe said, getting up and heading in the direction o central perk. "Well, it's great to have you back! You gave us a real scare Mon! Seriously, I thought we might have lost you forever! I know, Ross is gonna be so, so, SO relieved. You have no idea how worried he was. It was cute to start out with but it got kind of annoying!" Phoebe rambled on, glad to have her best friend back.

Monica walked with Phoebe, her first smile as herself for a while, planted on her face. She missed actually knowing the people she was talking to and knowing herself. It was great to be back, she just wished she could be back, with a few hours, up and coming before the accident removed from her brain.

Phoebe and Monica walked in the Coffee House but this time Monica wasn't overwhelmed with memories she couldn't remember, she was overwhelmed with happiness and happy memories. Gunther walked up to them with a smile plastered on his face.

"Hi, Phoebe, Monica." He said, still smiling. "What can I get you?"

"Hi, Gunther." Monica said, grinning like a fool.

"You remembered my name! That's great, Monica!"

"Actually, I remember everything. It all came back to me this afternoon." Monica told Gunther who was now, also, smiling like a fool.

"That's great! So, take a seat on the sofa." He said guiding them over to the, oh so familiar orange sofa which was occupied by some people drinking coffee.

"Excuse me a minute." Gunther said, walking over to the people on the sofa. "Move over there please. This seat is reserved for my best customer!" Gunther told the people who looked over toward Monica and Phoebe before quickly moving themselves over to the booth in the corner.

"Eh, Gunther? You really didn't have to make them move. It's not like we own the sofa!" Monica said to Gunther, laughing.

"Oh, Monica, he's done it now. Just sit down, relax and drink something! I'll have an espresso please Gunther." Phoebe said, smiling on the inside and out. "Monica?"

"I'll have an iced tea please." Monica said, also smiling on the out, but crying a river inside.

Monica and Phoebe sat down on the sofa and started some small talk and within a few minutes their drinks had arrived along with their friends.

"Hey, guys." Ross, Rachel and Joey said in unison.

"Hi... Monica." Chandler said nervously from behind them.

"Hello Chandler." Monica said harshly before going back to her conversation with Phoebe, which Rachel quickly joined into.

Neither Phoebe nor Rachel noticed the harshness and hurt in Monica's voice when she talked to Chandler but it didn't go unnoticed by Joey or Ross, or Chandler for that matter!

Ross and Joey shared a look and walked over to a booth together, Chandler following in tow.

"Dude. What's up with Monica? I know she is having a hard time with this whole amnesia thing but she looks like she hates you!" Joey said to Chandler in a hushed tone. Chandler gave a guilty look and turned his line of vision to the ground.

"What did you do?" Ross asked accusingly.

Chandler looked up, annoyed that his best friend instantly thought he had done something wrong... even though he had.

"Nothing!" Chandler lied, deciding it was best to tell everyone about his and Monica's 'break' after he had talked about it with Monica. "She's, eh... she is just, um, being a bit distant because she keeps getting, eh, dream, memory things about us and she is, eh, she's kind of confused, y'know."

"Does she remember?" Joey asked hopefully.

Chandler had an internal battle with himself about whether or not to tell anyone about Monica's memory being back but decided that he didn't want to lessen his chances even more of getting Monica back where she belonged, with him.

"No, she doesn't, but she's eh, she's been having dreams that are showing her some memories and its freaking her out and eh, as I said she is, **very, **confused." Chandler replied nervously.

"Oh," Joey added, disappointed.

Phoebe, Rachel and Monica had turned in their direction upon seeing the guys act so suspiciously.

"Oh, hey! We're, we're being watched!" Ross said when he noticed the girls staring at them.

Ross, Joey and Chandler quickly walked over to the girls as nonchalantly as they could.

"Hey," Rachel said, a smile which meant 'there's gossip and I want to know it' planted on her lips. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing, we were just..." Joey lied.

"Oh, please, if you weren't gossiping then why were you over there whispering like nine year old school girls?" Phoebe said, joining Rachel in the need for gossip. Monica sat behind them nervously, she was pretty sure she knew what the guys had been talking about.

"Hey! We were not whispering like nine year old school girls, we were whispering like 35 year old **men**!" Joey said confidently.

Rachel smiled. "Okay, Joey what were you whispering about then?"

"We were whispering about Mon..." Joey started.

"Your surprise party! You caught us; Monica thought we should throw you a surprise party for you isn't that right Monica?" Chandler said and turned round towards Monica but she wasn't there. "Monica?"

This time everyone turned round to see an empty seat. They had all been too busy talking they had missed their sad and hurt friend get off her seat and walked out of the coffee and away from her friends...

A/N so this is my long awaited 'long' chapter. Sorry if you expected it to be longer but that not how I work, sorry! But I hope you enjoyed it anyway and if you review then it miiiiiiight just convince me to right another long chapter asap...;) thanks for reading!


	9. Up in the Alley

A/N thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for all your reviews! I never EVER thought I would get this many (I didn't think I'd get any to be honest) so thank you so much, it really makes my day to know you guys like my stories and it encourages me to write! So good news- I actually know where I am going with this story now! Bad news- I go back to school on Tuesday so I will have less time to write but don't worry, I will write whenever I have spare time! I realised that there isn't much fun to this story so I have tried to add a bit more comedy but I think I have failed ...Anyway on with the story and remember... review!;)

Monica ran out of Central perk as quickly and quietly as she could, she needed to get out of there and be alone. To think. Just think, with no interruptions or distractions. She could focus on the matter at hand, her love life. She loved Chandler but he had said they were over, broken up. He couldn't just take that back and expect her to not be mad. Could he? Monica wanted to hate him for the way he had made her hurt but she just loved him too much. Once again she felt like she was losing herself, she didn't know what to do and it was driving her insane. She didn't want to lose Chandler but she couldn't just let this go, it had hurt her deeply. The pain wouldn't just go away.

(In Central Perk just after Monica left)

"_She... left. I can't believe this, we should be celebrating that Monica got her memory back but off course I had to go and ruin it!" _Chandler thought to himself as he stared at the empty seat.

Around him Phoebe, Rachel, Joey and Ross were looking round Central Perk for Monica but not thinking much of her leaving. Chandler knew it was because of him. She was hurt, Chandler knew that but he also knew that he needed to sort this out. He needed to get her back and that wasn't going to happen if he sat here and let her walk away from him. Chandler got up and walked towards the door of Central Perk almost instantly.

"Chandler where are you going?" Ross shouted to Chandler, no reply.

"What's up, man?" Joey shouted in unison, still no reaction.

"Chandler your aura is way out of wack!" Phoebe said at the same time, Chandler didn't even hear her.

"He's going after her." Rachel said happily. Chandler turned around, looked Rachel in the eyes and smiled a determined smile then walked out the door.

Phoebe, Ross and Joey stared at Rachel in complete shock.

"What? It's so obvious that something happened to them. You guys really have to watch more reality T.V shows; it teaches you stuff like this." Rachel said smugly.

(An allay the streets of New York somewhere)

"Monica! Monica!" All Monica could hear was Chandler's voice. She wished he would go away. She really couldn't face him. Monica knew that Chandler would catch up to her eventually so she changed her slow paced walking into a fast jog... but so did Chandler.

"Monica! Monic..." He grabbed her arm and Monica could feel the tears coming. "...a. You can't just run away from this. We belong together, I know we do. You know we do too and don't pretend you don't cause if you didn't, you would have broken up with me a long time ago. I mean, you could get a guy any time, you're well hotter than** I** am." Chandler joked, trying to lighten Monica's mood.

The fact that Chandler was joking about this just made Monica that much more annoyed at him.

"Well, maybe I DID! Because I thought you did too and I thought you would never hurt me..." Monica began, the tears already falling.

"I do and I never would!" Chandler started but realised that he had already hurt Monica. "I never would... again!"

"Then why did YOU break up with me?" Monica shouted not caring who could hear her. "I know I said we should go on a break but I never wanted us to break UP! You weren't willing to fight, to convince me, to try... to somehow, save... us." Monica's voice had changed from one of many decibels to one which was hardly audible at the end of her rant.

Chandler stood there, unsure of what to say, what to do... what to think. Monica took the opportunity and walked off, tears had stained both her cheeks but she wasn't crying anymore. She wasn't sad or angry, she just felt numb and hollow.

Chandler suddenly became aware that Monica had run off and chased after her. He may have forgotten to fight for her last time but now he would risk everything for her.

"I'm so sorry Monica! You have no idea how much I hate myself right now, I would lay down my **life**... for you, only you, you **have** to know that! Monica I love you so much. Please, please, pleeeaasee give me a second chance." Chandler screamed down to Monica who had just frozen to the spot in front of him.

"I want to Chandler; you** know** I want to but... I can't." Monica whispered to him, her voice breaking. "I want to trust you but, I can't. I don't want to get hurt, again."

"You won't, I will never hurt you again, I promise." Chandler begged.

"I want to be convinced but..."

"Let me convince you!" Chandler said, hope flaming in his heart.

"How?" Monica asked, she truly did want to trust Chandler and be with him again but she needed a reason to trust him.

Chandler ran around Monica and up the allay. He used a broken down fence to climb onto the low roof of a small building, he stood up and threw his hand in the air.

"I, Chandler, **Muriel **Binglove Monica Geller!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Monica laughed despite herself. Chandler smiled at the sight. He ran a little to the left and screamed it again into the streets of New York. Then he shouted it again and again...

"I LOVE MONICA GELLER!"

Monica blushed ten shades of red, "Stop, Chandler, stop." She said between nervous laughs.

"Are you convinced?" Chandler asked smirking.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes... yes. Stop shouting now." Monica told Chandler, a smile brushing on her lips.

Chandler stood frozen to the spot, unsure if he had heard Monica correctly.

"Did... you just say... ye, did you... just say YES?" Chandler stuttered for words.

"Yes. I said ye..." Monica didn't get to finish her sentence as Chandler jumped of the roof and ran up to Monica with open arms.

"I LOVE MONICA GELLER!" He screamed one last time...

A/N yay, Monica and Chandler are together again, but are they for good? Mwahahaha you'll have to wait and see! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please remember to review. Also I tried to put in a bit more comedy so review and tell me if you think it works! Thanks and remember... the more reviews the quicker and longer I'll make the next chaaaaapteeer!;) xx


	10. Listen Close

A/N sorry this has taken me so long to update (again) but as I said I have less time to write now that the holidays are over and I have found it really hard to continue this story and have had some major writers block as my original idea for this chapter had to be scraped because of something I said in a previous chapter but I hope this is good enough for you guys! And once again I thank you sosososo much for your reviews and for what you have said about this fic. I really do hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it! I have been trying to make my chapters longer but as I have motioned before I like to write in shorter chapters anyway enjoy this chapter.

Monica and Chandler walked down the street, Chandler grasping Monica's hand in his own. Chandler had no doubt that this was it, forever and always. He planned on surprising her tonight, taking her to her favourite restraint but he knew that Monica planned on telling everyone that she had her memory back and he knew that the close group of friends would want to celebrate together. Chandler presumed that they would just go out together the following evening so long as everything went to plan.

A peaceful silence had overcome Monica and Chandler as they walked round the corner to their apartment. Both felt the need to break the silence but were both so scared to say one word and find out this was all a dream. It was too big a risk, even if this was just a dream, it was the best one either of them could remember having in a long time. Monica entered the number in the intercom at the bottom of the apartment and opened the door to walk up the stairs. She and Chandler stood outside the door and as Monica was about to open the door Chandler stopped her.

"Wait, let's listen." Chandler whispered, wearing that mischievous grin of his.

"To what?" Monica asked in just as much of a hushed tone as Chandler had, an amused smile playing on her face.

"Them. Let's hear what their talking about!" Chandler explained as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, pressing his ear up against the door and motioning for Monica to do the same.

Monica chucked slightly and did so, beginning to hear the muffled voices of her friends in deep conversation...

"Do you think she remembers?" Rachel asked.

Monica and Chandler looked to each other, knowing that 'she' was Monica and that their friends were talking about them.

"I don't think so. Monica is probably just confused and Chandler is probably still hurt from her not remembering their relationship." Phoebe added a nervous tone to her voice.

Monica smiled to herself, she was lucky to have a friend like Phoebe who would cover for her when need be.

"Probably but that doesn't really explain why she randomly walked out of the Coffee House." Ross said, trying to sound smart.

"She could have thought we were talking about her?"Joey said, not meaning for it to sound so much like a question.

"We were!" Ross reminded him.

"Well, maybe you were but we weren't! Anyway I think Joey is right." Phoebe said much surprise to Joey.

"Really?" Joey asked, shocked. Phoebe smiled sweetly and nodded.

Joey smiled his ego growing several inches.

"As I was saying, Joey is probably right, she probably thought you were taking about her," Phoebe said again.

"Which they were." Rachel said, staring at Joey and Ross disapprovingly.

"And just felt, I don't know, like she had to get out of there. So she did." Phoebe finished, smiling.

"Sounds reasonable." And "Yeah, probably." Drifted around the apartment, ending their conversation.

Monica and Chandler stepped back from the door and looked at each other. They silently decided it was bets to just walk in and pretend they hadn't heard anything.

"Hello people who do not live here!" Chandler announced to his friends as he opened the door to his apartment.

"Hello!" Ross said smiling smugly.

"We have news." Chandler said, looking to Monica who was walking in the door.

"Really? Tell us, tell us." Phoebe urged, although she was pretty sure it was about Monica getting her memory back.

"Wait a minute; let me get through the door first.

"C'mon just tell us quickly." Ross said, hoping that the news had something to do with Monica's memory.

"Okay, well." Monica started, turning to Chandler who smiled back at her for support. "I eh, I got my memory... back."

Ross, Rachel and Joey sat still, as if glued to their spots.

"What?" Rachel asked, a smile beginning to paint itself right across her face.

"I've got my memory back!" Monica said, her smiling mimicking Rachel's.

Rachel ran across the apartment to hug her best friend and was closely followed by Ross and Joey.

In a matter of seconds Monica was squished in the middle of a hug with Rachel, Joey, Ross, Phoebe and Chandler. Her extended family.

She felt safe and happy and at home in her friends arms

A/N okay so I know this is dreadfully short but it's been a while since I updated and I felt I owed you guys something even if it is short and well it really did sound like this chapter should end here so I hope you enjoyed it and I do apologize for the length of time it took me to produce something so short! I will try to make the next one longer! Thanks and remember to review even if you don't have an account!;)


	11. from both sides

With me?/x

A/N as always thanks for the reviews!;) Still cant believe you guys are liking this (does Chandler happy dance) If you have wanna see any pairings in this or if you want something to happen then pm me and I will try to put them in! Anyway, enjoy...

Several hours later and Monica, Chandler, Ross, Joey, Phoebe and Rachel were sitting in Monica and Chandler's living room and drinking Champaign. They were talking and laughing and it was the greatest night any of them could remember for a long time!

"Hey, Mon. I really think the three of us should have a sleepover type thing tonight!" Rachel said, referring to herself, Monica and Phoebe. Y'know a celebration thingy? What you think?" Rachel asked, a smile tugging on her lips.

Monica laughed and nodded. "Yeah, we should. Eh, Chandler, can you stay at Joey's tonight?" Monica asked sweetly, blinking her eyes quickly and pouting her mouth.

"Sure babe." Chandler said back to her, walking up to her and kissing her sweetly on the cheek.

(A few hours later, Monica, Phoebe and Rachel are out on the terrace in Monica and Chandler's apartment, Joey, Ross and Chandler are in Joey's apartment.)

"So, Monica... how are things with you and Chandler?" Rachel asked Monica enthusiastically, Phoebe leaning forward with anticipation.

"Fiiiine." Monica said, sipping nervously on her empty glass of Margaritas.

"Okay, so nothing happened when you ran out of central perk the other day?" Phoebe asked, all the while getting closer, not caring for personal space at the time.

Monica smiled guiltily. "No?"

Phoebe and Rachel laughed then threw a pillow each at Monica.

"Okay, okay. Before you know, all this happened. The accident, the amnesia, blah, blah, blah, well, me and Chandler had had a fight and well, I said we should go on a break," Monica paused, noticing Rachel cringe at the mention of a 'break'.

"He took that to mean we had broken up and gotten all annoyed."

"Why did he get annoyed? It's not like you said you should break up." Rachel said, using all her might not to scream it out.

"Well, he took it that way. Considering what we have for an example of a 'break' can u really blame him?" Monica said in Chandler's defence.

"Fare point." Phoebe and Rachel agreed.

"I don't really remember what happened after that because, you know, the hours up to the accident have kind of been erased from my memory. So a while ago, I started having these, dream, memory things about me and Chandler. Our first time in London, our wedding, stuff like that and it was freaking me out. I asked him about it and he denied it but I got more dreamy things and confronted him again and he told me."

"Everything?" Phoebe asked doubtfully.

"Everything..." Monica started, "Except the fact that we broke up."

Phoebe and Rachel gasped in unison and held their hands to their mouth.

"Really?" Rachel didn't want to believe Chandler could be such an idiot.

"Yeah." Monica laughed, "But it didn't go down to well. I remembered right after he told me."

Rachel laughed. "Got what was coming to him!"

"He followed me when I left Central Perk. He apologized and told me he loved me, in a, _unique_, way."

"What'd he do?"

"He shouted it from the roof tops. Literally..."

Rachel's mouth fell open, her eyes filled with pure shock. Phoebe just stood there staring at Monica, her eyes wide.

"He actually, shouted from the rooftops?" Phoebe asked still finding it hard to believe.

"Yup. He climbed on a roof and shouted it, quite a few times." Monica admitted, smiling at the memory. "Anyway, everything has been about me recently, what's up with you guys?"

(Joey's apartment, Joey, Ross and Chandler are sitting watching TV [most likely bay watch])

"What do you think they do at those, sleepover things?" Joey asked, turning to look at the door.

"Who? Normal people or Mon, Phoebe and Rachel?" Ross joked.

"Mon, Rachel and Phoebes." Joey replied, oblivious to the fact that Ross was joking.

"I don't know. Watch crappy chick flick movies?" Chandler suggested.

"Cry at sad, romantic ones?" Ross offered.

"Oh, and they most Defonatly talk, about romance, work, celebrities, you know, that kinda stuff." Chandler said to finish off.

"Do you think they ever talk about us?" Joey asked, staring at the door with wide eyes.

"I don't know," Ross started also starting to stare at the door curiously. "...I hope not."  
>"Well, I doubt they talk much about you, you're Monica's brother... that would just be sick!" Chandler said disgust evident in his voice.<p>

"But Rachel might talk about me!" Ross defended himself.

"Dude, why would you want her too?" Joey chimed in.

"Unless you're in love with her again." joked, both him and Joey started laughing while Ross tsraed awkwardly at the floor.

"Again? Seriously?"

"Maybe..." Ross admitted. He had wanted to ask Rachel out again but then the whole Monica thing happened and there just wasn't time!

"Well, don't just sit there and mope about it then! Get up off your butt \and go ask her out!"  
>"Woo her, amaze her, make it impossible for her to say no!"<p>

"Do it in front of Monica and Phoebe. That show you aren't afraid to show your love for her or... something like that. I wasn't really listening when Monica explained it to me..."

"Anyway... Ross. Just go over there; you and Rachel were one of the best couples of all time! You were like, Sandy and, like Rachel and Finn, Romeo and Juliet... but hopefully with you know fewer deaths..." Joey added, trying to enthuse Ross into asking Rachel.

"You know what? I'm gonna do it..." Ross said as confidently as he could but his voice wavered with nervousness at times as he marched towards the door.

(Mean while in Monica's apartment)

"I think Love him..." Rachel admitted to her very intent listening friends.

"WOW!"

"Shock horror!" Monica said with heavy sarcasm.

"What?" Rachel's smile dropped.

"You could have noticed sooner!"

"We all knew you were in love with him, we thought you did too!"

"Oh, well, I didn't." Rachel said with a disappointed of voice.

"So what e you gonna do about it?" Monica asked curiously.

"I don't know..."

"Ask him out... again!"

"Really you think?"

"Defonatly! In fact, go, do it... NOW!" Phoebe said, standing up and dragging Rachel to the door.

Phoebe outstretched her hand to open the door but before she got the chance the door flew open and Ross came with it.

"Rachel! We need to talk, about us."

A/N dudndun... cliff hanger! So so so sooooo sorry about the leanth of time it took to write this but I was grounded and had my laptop taken off me... it was torture! Anyway i hope you enjoyed it and please review and I promise the next chapter won't take so long...;)


	12. And Life Goes On

A/NI am sad to say that this is the last chapter so I hope you enjoy it and that it finishes my fic of well! Thanks for the reviews I will try to add more Mondler romance and use spell check (sorry about that)

"We, we, we... we need to what?" Rachel stammered.

"Talk. About us..." Ross said nervously.

"Eh, okay."

"Look, I'm gonna make this simple. I love you. I always have! Please, please, please give me a second chance, Rachel." Ross said quickly as Monica and Phoebe's mouths drooped open.

"What?" Rachel asked, shocked, a huge smile sketching itself on her face.

"We'll give you some privacy..." Phoebe said reluctantly as she and Monica stood to walk away.

"No, you don't need too! I love you Rach and I ain't afraid to let everyone know! You can spend as much or as little time with me as you want, as long as I can have the pleasure of even knowing you I will be happy." Ross said to a still shocked, Rachel.

Rachel stood, frozen to the spot. This was it. The romantic moment you dream about, when you know, this is it. Forever and Always and everything in your world seems perfect, no matter what is really going on around you.

Ross took a step towards Rachel and Rachel towards Ross, closing in on each other in silence. Ross took one final step and leaned forward towards Rachel. Putting her in his arms and kissing her passionately on the lips.

The world seemed to be spinning around him. He could hear nothing but that was because although Monica and Phoebe were in the room they too were shocked to make noise of any kind...

"Oh my gosh..." Monica said quickly before covering her mouth and dashing for the bathroom.

Ross and Rachel broke apart quickly and looked at Phoebe questioningly as she returned the look to them.

"Monica, are you okay?" Ross asked cautiously as they all slowly walked towards the bathroom door.

There was no reply.

Phoebe slowly opened the door and saw Monica's head over the toilet, bringing up the food that had been her tea. Monica looked up and her face was ghostly white.

"Monica!" Phoebe said gently as herself and Rachel walked over to Monica and immediately started nursing her. To everyone's surprise, Monica didn't refuse the nursing from them, in fact, she kind of welcomed it... she really felt awful!  
>A few hours later and Monica was in her bed asleep. Chandler stood at the door, just watching her sleep. Her chest rising up and down with every breath she took, her lips slightly open, the snores coming from her nose and her face unnaturally white but to Chandler she still looked beautiful!<p>

"Do you think she's okay?" Rachel said from behind Chandler.

"We just got her back, we can't lose her again. I won't let her slip away." |Chandler replied, not really answering the question but left it lingering in the air for a conversation at a later time.

"I'm worried about her. She has never accepted being ill and now she has... It just doesn't make sense."

"She'll be okay... she always is." Chandler said as he hung his arm loosely round Rachel.

Rachel and Chandler walked out of the room and left Monica to sleep but it wasn't long until Monica was out of her room and running towards the bathroom one again.

Monica sat in the bathroom, emptying the remains of what was left in her stomach for the remainder of the day until about 8:30.

"Mon, I gotta go but Chandler will be here, okay? If you need me just call me. Is that okay?" Rachel asked cautiously as she looked worriedly at the pale, still version of the formally full of life and loud Monica.

"You go and have fun sweetie," Monica said, trying to smile. "I'll be fine."

"Okay bye."

"Okay, you ready to go?" Ross asked Rachel, smiling at the beauty of her.

"Yeah. Let's go." Rachel replied, excited to finally be going out with her first date with Ross, well like the 100th date but the first date since they started going out again anyway.

(In Rachel's favourite restaurant.)

"You look amazing tonight, you know that?" Ross said, once again marvelling in her beauty.

Rachel laughed nervously. "Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself you know."

"I love you, you know that, right?"

"I know, I love you too."

"Good, cause this is it, no turning back. No more mistakes or break ups or... breaks!" Ross laughed but immediately stopped as Rachel gave him a sour look at the mention of a 'break'. "Anyway, this is it, okay? Forever and always, you and me! You sure about this?"

"I have never wanted anything more..." Rachel said, leaning in to give Ross a passionate kiss smack on the lips.

Their dinner continued and, if it was possible, they were loving each other more with every second that passed...

...

Chandler walked quietly into Monica and his bedroom unannounced and watched her lying there asleep. He was scared, he didn't know if he would be able to take anything else happening to his family. Family. That was the moment Chandler realised that, ever since the accident, he had had an empty space in him, he realised that life is short, he realised he loved Monica more than he ever thought he could and he realised he wanted to be a father.

And then it hit him...

He ran out of the door of their little apartment and down the stairs and across the road, (of course waiting for the green man first, he had enough car accidents in his life time already...) to the Boots which positioned itself opposite his apartment building.

Chandler walked in the door trying to hide his hope and excitement... and fear. He rummaged through the shelves looking for it and when he finally did he waited in queue anxiously and bought it.

Monica awoke several hours later with Chandler sitting by her bed, she rolled her eyes.

"I feel like I'm back in hospital! I'm not dying Chandler," Monica started but was interrupted.

"That's what I'm hoping." Chandler said, pulling the pregnancy test out of the bag and showing it to Monica.

"You don't need to watch me sleep..." She finished and stared at the test. "You think I could be..?" She asked, rubbing her stomach.

"I'm hoping!"

Monica got up and went to the bathroom. In the mean time, Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey pilled themselves into the apartment as per usual.

Chandler stayed in the bedroom, waiting for the news from Monica, unaware of the 'friends' entrance.

A minute later Monica came running out of the bathroom with a little white stick in her hand with a blue square on it. "I'm pregnant Chandler!"

A/N okay, so that's 'Another Break'! I really hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it and I know I always say this but thank you so much for all the reviews! It really drives me to keep writing! I will probably be writing a sequel soon but I am going to be writing some fics for other shows first but please keep checking for that prequel! Please leave me one final review to tell me what you thought of this fic... it means the world to me!


End file.
